


Is That My Shirt?

by disaster_by_chance



Series: Stony Oneshots [8]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Fluff, M/M, Teenage Dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22127797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disaster_by_chance/pseuds/disaster_by_chance
Summary: Tony likes to steal Steve's shirts and make coffee while singing and dancing. Steve thinks it's cute.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Series: Stony Oneshots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589476
Kudos: 24





	Is That My Shirt?

It was one of those rare mornings in where Steve wasn't up early and going for his daily morning runs. Maybe it had to do something with being up all night with his eccentric boyfriend, Tony Stark, watching movies and having arguments over what _Star Wars_ film was the best. Yeah, maybe it was that. 

So while he peacefully slept in, curled up in the comfort of what has become his own bed, though it was Tony's, his boyfriend was busy doing other things down in the kitchen. 

You see, after their _Star Wars_ argument they had a little fun. So when Tony woke up, he needed some clothes. And since it was still pretty dark, and he'd just woken up, the boy grabbed a shirt that had been tossed aside after last nights antics. He slipped on the shirt, immediately noting that it wasn't his own due to the size and the fact that it was a button-up. He wasn't the type to wear button-ups. However, if it was _Steve's_ button-up, he could do that.

He could _definitely_ do that he hummed happily, lifting a sleeve to his nose and taking a sniff. Of course it smelled like Steve, sweet and of the Irish body soap he so often used. The smell was comforting and reassuring, so Tony figured he'd keep the shirt on. Steve wouldn't mind. 

He buttoned up and grabbed a new pair of boxers, slipping those on and then grabbing a curler to stick into his 'bangs' just because he liked his hair that way, before heading downstairs with plans to make something for Steve as something he was going to call "Sorry-for-being-right-about- _Empire_ - _Strikes_ - _Back_ -being-the-best" in the form of coffee and possibly breakfast. Possibly, because Tony wasn't too great at cooking anything. Even if it was a little like chemistry, there was a reason why he was on his seventh lab, and the kitchen wasn't any different. 

But he carried on, getting out eggs and some pancake mix as the coffee brewed in the Ironman themed Keurig, humming along to a song in his head. Considering the occasion, he pulled out the Death Star themed waffle maker and plugged it in, a gift that Steve had gotten Tony a few years ago during Christmas. So they were nerds, sue them, though it was Tony who got Steve into those kinds of movies, being absolutely horrified when he found out that Steve had never seen any of the classics. Movies were just something they could bond over, Tony admiring Steve as the other watched the movies with great interest. Though every once in awhile Tony would get bored and want some attention from his boyfriend, or they'd start arguing about whatever that had to deal with the movie, hence their latest, but not the first, argument over _Star Wars_.

Tony yawned, rubbing his eyes, smiling at the fact that Steve's sleeves were covering almost his entire hand, though he had to roll them up to get started on the waffle mix. Tony wasn't really one for instructions, he preferred to make things up as he went. But he also didn't want to replace his kitchen again, so he gave the instructions on the back of the bag of pancake mix quickly before deciding that he had a pretty good idea on what he had to do. 

Rolling up Steve's sleeves, he got to work, still humming to himself. He got out a large bowl and poured the mix into it before adding the rest of the ingredients into the mix. Was it a half a cup or a whole cup? He couldn't remember and the instructions were out of reach so he settles on three-fourths of a cup, hoping it would do the trick. Then he wasn't sure if he was supposed to add butter or not, but he was pretty sure that was something you were supposed to add, so he grabbed a stick of some butter and plopped it into the bowl while making a face. He should've read the instructions again, but again, he didn't really feel like going around the counter and grabbing the bag on the other side. 

He did remember to oil the waffle maker before putting the batter in, spraying it with some nonstick spray. He'd learned the hard way that you had to make sure to oil pans so that the food wouldn't stick after a failed dinner attempt that left him to do the dishes for a week. Which wasn't all that fun as most of the food wouldn't come off the pans, and due to the fact that Tony hated washing dishes. It was never fun touching all that gross, wet, uneaten food. Plus, he always managed to completely drench himself every time he washed the dishes. His next project, he thought, would be to make a better dishwasher that would get all the sticky stuff off so that it didn't require someone's blood, sweat, and tears to get out. 

He held out a hand over the waffle maker, deciding that it was hot enough, and brought the bowl of clumpy batter over. He frowned down at the bowl and let out a frustrated huff, grabbing a spoon and trying to rid of the clumps. He could practically hear Gordan Ramsy yelling at him so he picked up the pace, sticking out his tongue as he furiously stirred the batter, some of it flying out of the bowl. 

Finally, he stopped, having taken care of _most_ of the clumps, the bigger ones, anyways, and poured a decent amount of batter into the waffle maker as he hummed the "Imperial March" as he did so, figuring it was appropriate. Once he decided that it was enough batter, not enough that it leaked out like last time, he closed the lid and set the bowl down. 

"That wasn't so bad," He muttered to himself, looking down at the waffle maker's red light, signifying that it was cooking. "Now onto some eggs." He sighed, raising up his arms and turning, stretching out, his back cracking. He grinned and hummed happily, dropping his arms down and heading to the fridge to get some eggs. 

Of course, he wasn't going to make over-easy eggs. The boy couldn't even make an omelet. But he figured that he could make some scrambled eggs, he'd seen Steve do it plenty of times to have a good idea on how they should be done. All you had to do was crack some eggs into a bowl, stir up the yolk, and then throw them into a pan. After spraying the pan, of course. 

So Tony did that, doing his best to keep the eggshells out of the mix, letting only the tiny pieces slide. And he didn't forget to spray the pan this time around, grabbing a wooden spoon to scramble the eggs as he hummed, swaying his hips side to side. "Hey, J?" Tony said, stopping and looking up at the ceiling. 

"Yes, sir?" answered the British voice of the new AI program Tony had recently built. 

"Play some music?" He asked, a small smile on his face as he messed around with the scrambled eggs. He knew he probably shouldn't have requested such, seeing as Steve was probably still sleeping, but he preferred to work when music was playing. It at least made his brain quite down a little, and it made the work all that much easier and more entertaining. 

"Of course, sir." The AI replied, Tony could practically imagine him nodding. It was only a few seconds until the sweet melodies of an electric guitar started to fill the kitchen, Tony grinning once the drums kicked in. He immediately recognized it to be AC/DC, and he was even more happy at this, considering that it showed that his JARVIS program was working better than what he expected. The AI knew what he was doing and what Tony liked. 

He started to bob his head, grinning as he mouthed along to the lyrics of the song, his leg bouncing slightly to the beat. Yup, he thought, working while listening to music was a lot better. Though, any sane person wouldn't be cooking breakfast while listening to AC/DC on a steady blast at eight in the morning. But Tony wasn't someone to be considered 'sane', though he did hate how early it was. Luckily, the music was doing wonders keeping him awake. 

And all the while the boy sang along to his tunes, attending to the breakfast as he danced around in his boyfriend's shirt, Steve Rogers hadn't quite wakened yet. He was something of a heavy sleeper, it could have been due to the ice incident, so when the music started, he didn't budge. However, it was due to the fact that Tony left Steve alone in bed with a blanket on the floor that Steve started to wake up. 

He could sleep, the man really could, but if he was cold, he had a little trouble drifting off to dreamland. So because his usual warmth wasn't curled up into his side, and because the blanket had been left on the ground by Tony when he woke up and left, Steve started to wake with a shiver. It was slow at first, his eyes barely opening, but once he noticed that Tony wasn't there, wasn't there like he usually was, sleeping peacefully, or looking happily (not creepily) at Steve while he slept, the blond shot right up in a panic. 

"Tony?" He exclaimed, looking around for his boyfriend, arms around his bare chest as he shivered. It was rather ironic that he found it hard to sleep in the cold, seeing as he always seemed to sleep with as little clothing as possible, and last night it had all come off. Maybe he should put some clothes on. After he figured out where Tony was, of course. 

"Tony?" He tried again, a little louder this time as he quickly scrambled out of bed, looking around the room to see if he could find any clues that led to where Tony was. He couldn't find much, only that the blanket was on the ground, and that Tony's clothes from last night were all in the same place. It wasn't till he stopped and listened that he realized that Tony was okay, the rocking sounds of AC/DC reaching their room, informing Steve that Tony was indeed fine.

He sighed in relief and rubbed his face, yawning as he sat on the edge of the bed, his nerves slowly calming down from the shock of Tony's disappearance. It's too early for this, Steve thought as he stretched out his arms. He paused and frowned suddenly, tilting his head towards the sound of the rock music. It was too early for this. Tony wasn't usually up this early, especially after a long night like the one the two had. So why the hell was he up and blasting AC/DC at the ungodly hour of eight in the morning?

"Because he's Tony..." Steve sighed with a slight chuckle, shaking his head. Tony was unpredictable, Steve should've figured that out by now. It was one of the reasons why Steve loved him. He had so much life to him, it really did keep the soldier on his toes, ready to face whatever crazy thing that was going on with Tony Stark. 

Along with the music, it didn't take long for Steve to notice that the air smelled of waffles and possible maple sausages, and it didn't take long for his stomach to rumble, signaling him that he needed to eat asap to keep up with that fast super-soldier serum metabolism. He figured that it would be a good idea to go and check in on Tony who was possibly making breakfast. A great idea, in fact. 

So Steve got up, running his hand through his messy blond hair to try and fix it up a little so that it wasn't sticking out so much, and looked around for his clothes. He found his pants and slipped them on, not bothering with underwear, and looked around for his shirt. He frowned when he couldn't find it in the room anywhere and wondered if it was possible that he left it elsewhere. He finally gave up, deciding it wasn't in the room, and headed out and towards the sound of the music and smell of a possibly burnt breakfast. He was too hungry anyways to deal with finding his shirt anyways. Maybe Tony knew where it was. 

Oh. 

Yeah, Tony _definitely_ knew where it was. 

Steve stopped right in his tracks once he reached the kitchen, his mouth hanging open as a 'Good morning' didn't quite make it out, too surprised and caught off guard at the sight in front of him. But it was a _good_ surprise, a good 'caught off guard' moment. One that could've caused him to walk into a doorway.

He watched with wide eyes as Tony used a wooden spoon as a microphone, dancing around the kitchen as he made breakfast, wearing seemingly only Steve's shirt and a pair of boxers. Well, at least now Steve knew where his shirt was, and he was totally fine with letting Tony keep it. Totally fine with it. 

"Oh man," Steve breathed, his gaping mouth twisting into a small smile as he watched Tony bob his head to the beat, swaying his hips as he opened up the waffle maker to take out some slightly burnt waffles. Oh, how Steve wished he had a camera to capture this moment and keep it forever. But he was stuck in place. Leaning against the wall next to the kitchen and dining room as he watched his boyfriend cook breakfast in his own little world. 

He stood there for some time, wondering how long it would take Tony to notice him, betting that it would be a while since he seemed a little preoccupied with being his own rockstar on a cooking show, the ones they often watched as they ate take out, commenting on how they could "do _so_ much better" despite both their inabilities to cook a decent meal. 

Maybe a minute or two passed until Tony spun around, spoon still in hand, and finally noticed Steve. The poor boy's eyed widened and he dropped the spoon in shock, having no idea that the blond was there watching. "Oh, my- Steve!" He exclaimed, stumbling back a bit and knocking over the pan on the stove in the process. This sent him into more of a panic as he scrambled to get the pan of eggs back onto the stove, doing his best not to burn himself all the while Steve chuckled at Tony's reaction. 

JARVIS turned down the music, figuring it only made sense since Steve was here to occupy Tony and the fact that the song was pretty much over at this point, allowing the two to be able to hear each other now, though Tony didn't seem to register that the music wasn't as loud anymore and started to shout again, now that the eggs were secured. 

"What the hell?? How long have you been here??" He asked, his face red with embarrassment. He didn't know why he was so embarrassed, Steve had caught him doing worse than lip-syncing in the kitchen, but for whatever reason, he was. And Steve laughing like he was just made his ears redden. It wasn't a mocking laugh, Steve wasn't making fun of Tony, it was the one that Tony strived to get out of Steve. Where it was loud and brass, where sometimes Steve would put a hand over his chest and lean back with his head tilted, a bright smile on his face. It was one of those laughs. And while it made his heart race, he was still embarrassed. This was all supposed to be a surprise, but Tony figured he kind of ruined it. 

Steve shook his head, wiping his eyes. He chuckled softly as he pushed himself off the wall and walked towards Tony. He saw that Tony was rather embarrassed and couldn't help but smile, not to make fun, but because he felt a sense of pride when he was able to do that since usually, it was the other way around. "Oh," He hummed, greeting Tony with a kiss on the forehead, causing the smaller boy to redden even more and scrunch up his nose, "long enough. Nice shirt." Steve commented with a wink. 

So Steve did see his little RuPaul's lip-sync for your life routine, that's great. Thankfully, Steve didn't have a camera, so Tony should've been at least grateful. And he figured forehead kisses made everything all that much better. And at Steve's jab at Tony's shirt, Tony was reminded that he was wearing Steve's shirt. He'd been a little too caught up in his singing that he'd forgotten all about the shirt but at Steve's mention of it, a sudden feeling of guilt and nervousness struck Tony as if he was afraid that Steve was upset about him wearing his shirt. He almost quickly took it off and handed it back to Steve in a panic, worried over what would've happened if he didn't. 

But Tony looked at Steve before he did this, let his negative thoughts take over him, and he was glad he did because Steve didn't look upset at all. He was looking at Tony with an extreme, almost protective, fondness. One that made Tony's heart race, and he had to look away finding a great interest in the eggs he was sure were burned now from being in the pan for so long. 

"Uh, t-thanks," Tony awkwardly coughed out. He glanced at Steve and he couldn't help but grin back, feeling a little better with how Steve was looking at him. "It's, uh, it's made out of boyfriend material." 

Steve snorted and shook his head, "I knew you were going to say something like that."

"Boy, you know me so well." Tony grinned, face flushed with happiness now rather than embarrassment. 

"So I can guess that you taking my shirt is all part of your elaborate plan to make sure I have no clothes to wear?" Steve asked, raising an eyebrow as he folded his arms across his bare chest, as to bring attention to it.

Tony stared at the chest, "W-well, I, um, I-" He stuttered out, Steve always looked great in the morning, "I-i mean, I don't know?" He shrugged, trying to play it off, "It's definitely possible, but you'll never know." He teased, booping Steve's nose with his spoon slash microphone. 

Steve blinked but then chuckled, "Well, alright then. I'm not complaining. You look good." He nodded and smiled at Tony, causing the other to almost squeak. 

"I d-do?" Tony asked, feeling rather flustered at the comment. He figured that was just the cliche type feeling that one got from wearing their significant other's clothing, it was totally nothing having to do with how he felt he looked like or how he thought Steve and others saw him. Totally not that. 

"You do." Steve hummed with another nod. He unfolded his arms and put one around Tony's shoulder, pulling him closer in a half hug. He lovingly kissed the top of Tony's head, avoiding the hair curler, "I give you full permission to steal my clothes whenever you want. So long as you leave me at least _something_ to wear." 

Tony let himself relax in Steve's comforting hold, grinning softly, "Aye aye Captain."

Steve looked down at Tony and smiled softly, he was slowly getting there with fixing Tony's negative mindset. On how he thought he wasn't all that great looking, or that Steve didn't like him all that much and would one day just get so frustrated and angry that he'd leave. They were making progress. It was slow, but it was still progress. 

"So what's all this? It's not some special day or anything, is it?" Steve asked, motioning to the food cooking, or at this point, burning, in front of them. A slight bit of worry hit Steve, afraid he missed some special day or something and that's why Tony was up so early attempting to cook breakfast. 

"No, it's not," Tony assured, chuckling because he could've easily messed with Steve and said that it was their anniversary or something, but truth be told, Tony wasn't all that sure on when their anniversary was, but he wasn't going to tell Steve. He was terrible at dates. It was half of the reason why he built JARVIS, to have someone else reminding him about important dates who wasn't Rhodey or Pepper. 

"It's just an apology breakfast for being right last night about _Empire Strikes Back_ being the better movie." Tony grinned and stepped away from Steve's hold, putting his arms up and stretching again with a fake yawn, though he didn't really have to. He knew what he was doing, watching as Steve's eyes immediately looked down before shooting back up to Tony's gaze, his face a little pinker than before. This way, Steve wouldn't pick another 'friendly argument' about which was the better _Star Wars_ movie. 

"Oh, um," Steve sputtered out, unsure what to say now. Before Tony had stretched, Steve had felt a wave of relief wash over him at the mention that it was nothing special. But when he heard that it was an apology on Tony's part about being right about the whole _Star Wars_ thing, Steve scoffed and shook his head. He was in love with a nerd. But to be fair, he sort of was too and was about to defend his opinion on _A New Hope_ being the better one when Tony played a dirty trick on him. He knew Tony did it on purpose, with a fake yawn and all, and he hated that he reacted because all it did was make him lose his train of thought. And just like that, Tony had gotten his way. 

"Apology accepted," Tony smirked, walking over and kissing Steve on the cheek. It was either stretch out like that, or accidentally drop the spoon and bend over, but he decided the stretching was a little less obvious, though he was sure Steve knew he was doing it to get his way. And Tony loved that Steve didn't say or do anything about it. Unfortunately, this tactic didn't work all the time, so he was going to take it now, figuring he had a greater effect, being in Steve's shirt and not wearing pants. 

When Steve finally snapped out of it, he turned to look at Tony who was piling a pate with waffles from the Death Star waffle maker. "I'll let it slide, just this once." He told him, holding up a finger, shaking it at Tony, "Only because I'm pretty hungry and would appreciate the breakfast. Even if it's a little," he glanced at the eggs, "burnt."

"Hey," Tony said, narrowing his eyes slightly, "It's not 'burnt', or at least, not _that_ burnt. We've done worse." 

"Tony, honey," Steve picked up the egg pan and another spoon, scrapping the eggs off the pan he showed how it was burnt and stuck to the pan, "it's burnt."

"You're burnt," Tony responded, very maturely as he shook his own spoon at Steve. "Take it or leave it, Mr. 'I'm Hungry All The Time'. Like, what do you want me to do? Make an apology lunch for my apology breakfast on the account of it being burnt?'

"Okay, okay," Steve sighed, smiling as he got the point. It was nice of Tony to even do such a thing, even if it wasn't even a real apology, and Steve should just accept how things were. Plus, it wasn't like Steve was some Gordon Ramsey either. No, he was a terrible cook as well. The couple had that in common. He didn't know what it was, or why he was so bad at it, but whenever he tried to follow a recipe something always went wrong. And the five times the kitchen blew up, two of the instances were his fault. So, he was at least grateful to have at least something, and to wake up to his beautiful boyfriend doing a little performance in the kitchen, rather than a fully burnt kitchen. Burnt breakfast was better than a burnt kitchen. It meant that they were doing something right. 

"That's what I thought." Tony grinned, taking the plate of waffles to the table. "Now could you be a dear and bring the 'not burnt' eggs over to the table too?" Tony asked sweetly, giving Steve the smile that Steve couldn't deny no matter how hard he tried. 

"Sure thing," Steve nodded, returning the smile as he got a plate for the eggs, doing his best to scrape up what he could from the pan. Thankfully, he didn't see any eggshells, so that was a good sign he figured. 

The two worked to set up the table, doing their best to make it look nice, but both were too hungry to anything more than putting some fruit on the table for 'color' and because they were very 'heatlthy' technically adults. Very healthy indeed. 

Steve smiled, feeling satisfied as he practically scarfed down his food, not caring all that much that some waffles were soggy or that some were crispy almost to being burnt. It was the thought that counted. 

"Hey, Tony?" Steve piped up, halfway through their breakfast. 

The other perked up, holding up a forkful of eggs to his mouth, Steve's sleeve covering his hand after having fallen down during the whole singing and dancing show. "Yes?"

"Thank you," Steve smiled. "It may be burnt," Tony made a face, "-but it's still pretty good." Tony smiled. "Even if you're still wrong about the whole Star Wars thing." He added with a grin before taking another mouthful of waffle so that he wouldn't have to further support his claim. 

"Hey!" Tony exclaimed, some egg falling off of his fork, "You eating this breakfast means that you accept my apology! Which _happens_ to be that I'm right about the Star Wars thing." Though he was speaking the truth, Tony couldn't help but fight a grin from the look on Steve's face, making it very hard for him to fake a pout to try and get his way again. 

"Sure, sure," Steve nodded with a smile after swallowing his food. 

"Whatever, I'm still right," Tony said, rolling his eyes with a grin. He finally ate his eggs, not admitting that they were indeed, burnt. 

"Hey, Tony?" Steve said, smiling at the beautiful boy wearing the blue button-up in the chair across from him. 

He raised an eyebrow, swallowing his eggs, smiling and letting out a breathless, "Yeah?"

Steve put his head in his hands, propped up by his elbows on the table, "I love you."

Tony's heart skipped a beat, as it did whenever Steve said that he loved him, or whenever Steve complimented him or anything like that. He smiled softly, his stomach filling with butterflies, sending him into a bliss as he looked over at the bare-chested blond who had bad table manners with his elbows on the table. Yeah, that was his dork. And he loved him too. 

Tony answered, smiling softly back at his boyfriend, "Love you too, Steve." 


End file.
